


Three's Company

by aegicheezu



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jinki is a top, M/M, OnTae, Pining, Polyamory, jongminkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: It’s the night before the boys’ One Fine Day series begins in earnest. In the morning, they will all part ways for their solo trips; but Jonghyun is feeling clingy and doesn’t quite want to let his boyfriends go. Luckily for him, Minho and Key are used to indulging in their shared lover’s sweetly childish demands that they all sleep in the same bed – there’s always room for three.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> this fic prompt was a gift for a friend on twitter!

“Come on, turn off the recorder now,” Onew playfully whacked Key’s shoulder. “That’s enough footage for the program. Let’s just rest now and eat.” Key shrugged, agreeing, and setting the camcorder down on the sofa. The boys’ luggage lay open on the floor, piles of clothing adding to the chaos of the already limited floor space of the sitting room. They were preparing for their overseas trips, a gift from the company; they would each be going to a different location, save for Minho and Key, who would get to link up in London. Onew was off to the beach, Jonghyun was going to Japan, and Taemin – to everyone’s hesitation – would be alone in the alps.

The boys hung around the kitchen while Onew and Key busied themselves with dinner – the others were useless in the kitchen, anyway – and started discussing what excited them most about their little holiday away from home.

“I’m so excited to see the match,” Minho’s grin was so wide, his cheeks hurt. He propped himself up on the counter and snuck pieces of carrot when Key wasn’t looking. “And we’ll get to see each other a little, too,” he poked the other boy, who turned and smiled.

“That’s true,” Key replied. “Jjongie, we’ll bring you back lots of good stuff from London,” he turned to Jonghyun and smiled. _I’m sorry we won’t be together,_ he thought. Jonghyun looked sad suddenly, but shrugged it off.

“Maybe I’ll visit a temple,” Jonghyun chimed in, trying to change the subject. "For some peace." 

Oblivious to Jonghyun’s true feelings about being separated, Taemin asked the older boy excitedly, “What will you bring us back from Japan, hyung? Bring me back something delicious!” He grinned at him and fluttered his eyelashes, attempting to sweet-talk him.

“Maybe I’ll just bring you back a children’s kanji workbook,” Jonghyun shot back playfully. “Your writing is so hard to read.” He stuck his tongue out and slid up behind Key, who stood at the stove ignoring the chatter, for the most part. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Key’s waist and sighed into his neck. “And you,” he whispered softly, “what do you want me to bring back for you?” He asked sweetly.

“Tch,” Taemin pouted. “Being nice to him just because he’s your boyfriend,” he copied Jonghyun and tugged on Onew’s shirt. “What about you, Jinki-ah? What can I bring back for you?” He stuck his tongue out playfully at Jonghyun, who stuck his tongue out in return.

“Hey!” Jonghyun seemed a little hurt. “I’m allowed to be sad that my boyfriends are going to the same place, so far away… without me…”

“Here, taste this,” Onew hummed, changing the subject upon seeing Jonghyun’s face. He turned to Minho and offering him a spoonful of curry to taste. “Taeminnie, you should be kinder to Jonghyun,” he cautioned. “Being petty doesn’t suit you, baby. Apologize.” He leaned over and kissed Taemin’s cheek. “Besides,” he grinned, “you’ll miss me like that, too. You’ll probably call me the moment you feel even just a little lonely.”

Onew gave Taemin a look, and Taemin nodded. “Sorry, hyung,” he pouted. Jonghyun made a face at Taemin, reveling in his little victory.

 

*

 

The evening passed easily between the group of five; lively jokes and stories exchanged over delicious food that they made together. It was an idyllic scene; by the time the boys decided to call it a night, it was already past midnight. They each said goodnight to each other, but Jonghyun hung back to look over his suitcase.

When Key made his way from the bathroom towards Minho’s room, he saw Jonghyun still sitting on the floor. He crept noiselessly over to him and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s slim frame.

“Jjongie, what’s up?” he asked sweetly.

Jonghyun lolled his head back, and was silent a moment, as if considering his answer carefully. Key kissed his forehead. “I wish we could have all gone somewhere together,” he admitted at last. “You’ll get to spend time with Minho, I’m jealous. I’ll be all alone.”

Key smiled, eyes suddenly soft. _You’re such a baby,_ he thought lovingly. “Is that all?” he kissed along Jonghyun’s cheek. “Come to bed, Jjongie. Let’s all sleep together on our last night before our little trip.” Key stood slowly and held his hand out for the other boy to take; Jonghyun allowed himself to be pulled up, and threw his arms around Key’s neck in an embrace. Jonghyun kissed up and down Key’s neck and cheeks, making Key shiver a little and laugh at how cute his boyfriend was being. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a baby,” Jonghyun whispered. “I’m just jealous that you’ll get to be alone, in a hotel with Minho, no cameras…” he tugged on the hem of Key’s shirt and looked up at him through his long lashes. “It’s not fair.”

Key grinned, and pulled Jonghyun in close so that his voice was barely a whisper. “You’ll just have to make up for lost time then, won’t you…” he kissed the other boy’s cheek. “Come on, Jjongie,” he took his hand and led him towards Minho’s room. “Let’s make some memories tonight.”

 

*

 

Clothes haphazardly strewn about the bedding and the floor, Minho, Key, and Jonghyun lay wrapped in each other’s arms, their bare skin gleaming in the soft moonlight that crept through the windows. Having at last caught their breath, Jonghyun’s heart began to follow suit and he felt easier about the big trip. He nestled closer into Key’s neck and drew Minho’s arm around him tighter, making the other two laugh at their little sandwich.

“Tell us a story, Minho,” Key said after a while, a hand traveling across the pillow to play with his hair. “To help us fall asleep.”

“You’re not tired? After all that?” Minho teased. “You wore me out!” he grinned cheesily and leaned into Key’s hand, fingers curling through his long brown hair.

“I want to fall asleep to your voice,” Jonghyun chimed in. “Tell us a story.” He gave Minho his best puppy-eyes, and at last Minho gave in, kissing Jonghyun’s cheek.

“Alright,” he thought for a moment. “Years ago, when we first started out… and we would spend hours and hours in the practice room, remember?”

“We still spend hours and hours in the practice room,” Key informed him, teasingly. “Not much has changed, huh?” Jonghyun laughed.

“Anyway,” Minho began again, “in the beginning, before we got together,” he smiled at the memory. “Before we got together, before I ever thought it would be okay if I liked another guy… the happiest times in my day were when we danced together, just getting to know each other. Making jokes, taking stupid pictures… napping side by side on the floor… it was so much fun, for me.”

Jonghyun turned to face Minho better, and smiled. “Is that true?” he asked. “Those times, when we were young, those long days are your favourite?” He smiled up at Minho, and rested an arm in the curve of his hip.

“It’s true,” Minho repeated. “I thought, back then, _even if this kind of love isn’t allowed, I’m happy to stay by your side, like this_.” He sighed, and wiggled his fingers, arms outstretched, indicating that it was his turn to be sandwiched in the middle. The boys clumsily switched positions, and settled back into the bed and under the covers. They had grown quite a bit, and the bed was no longer able to comfortably fit all three of them. But, they always made room somehow.

“Promise you’ll miss me when you’re both in London,” Jonghyun said, affecting a pout that he knew made Key laugh. “Promise me right now.” He thought a moment before adding, “promise me that we will always be together, from now on.”

“We promise,” Key and Minho said in unison, smiling and hugging each other. Somewhere amidst the flurry of kisses and squeezes goodnight, Jonghyun was at last able to drift off to sleep, a smile curled onto his lips.


End file.
